


История о стиле

by thett



Category: Pacific Rim (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Nothing Hurts, PWP, with a little bit of drama
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-23 00:07:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14320068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thett/pseuds/thett
Summary: Германн делал вид, что держит себя в ежовых рукавицах. Ему это хорошо удавалось - делать вид. Ньютон знал, что он заводится с пол-оборота.





	История о стиле

Дверь была не заперта. Ньютон ударил ногой, рассчитывая на отпор, но отпора не последовало. Кто-то смазал петли на совесть - дверь со свистом пролетела положенный полукруг и ударилась в стену, сотрясая дипломы.  
\- Ты написал на меня заяву.  
\- Я тебя не слышу, - рассеянно сказал Германн, - выйди и зайди как положено.  
\- Твоя мама была училкой?  
\- Моя мама была выдающимся ученым. И я тебя не слышу.  
Настроение: занудное. Направленность: ностальгическая. Возможность диалога оценивается как низкая. Ньютону не нужен был диалог, ему нужно было выговориться; игнорируя просьбу, он присел на край стола и продолжил.  
\- Я знал, что тебе не нравлюсь, но чтобы настолько? Заява, Германн, это так низко, ниже пояса, ты что, во втором классе? Ты не знаешь, чем такое кончается? Во втором классе тебе устроили бы темную. И я бы посмотрел.  
Германн не обернулся. Застыл соляным столпом перед педантично заправленной кроватью, смотрел вниз, повесив голову. Его скособоченная фигура выражала скорбь и величественное смирение - все это вызывало в Ньютоне желание подкрасться сзади, положить подбородок на плечо, подышать на ухо. Ньютон почти подорвался, но вспомнил, что он, во-первых, обижен, а во-вторых, на этот раз у его обиды есть очень даже объективная причина.  
\- Пентакост сделал мне выговор. Выговор. Мне! Я запилил ему пушку, я дал ему детальную выкладку по составу ДНК всех кайдзю за семь лет. Ты хоть знаешь, чего мне стоило достать образцы?  
\- Знаю, - включился Германн, - я тебе помогал.  
\- Ты-то конечно, - согласился Ньютон, - не отрицаю. А он мне - выговор. При всем ангаре. Китайские придурки стояли и жевали попкорн. А русские придурки принимали ставки, выгонят меня или нет.   
\- Что Хансены?  
\- А что Хансены. Нянчились со своим щенком, белого света не видели. Не уходи от темы.  
\- Я ни от чего не ухожу, - Германн пожал плечами, склонив голову к левому - обычный жест смущения, настоянного на агрессии, - да, я написал на тебя жалобу. Ну и что?  
\- И тебе не жаль? - намекнул Ньютон, - не хочется, не знаю, извиниться?  
\- За что это.  
Он наконец повернулся к Ньютону. Ньютон привычно пробежался поверхностным сканированием: глаза сухие, руки не трясутся, признаков учащения сердцебиения нет. Ничего, что могло бы свидетельствовать о нестабильном психическом состоянии. И все-таки Германн не был стабилен - в первую очередь об этом свидетельствовала тряпка, которую тот в несвойственном защитном жесте прижимал к груди.  
\- Что за рубашка? - поинтересовался Ньютон, - не видел ее раньше.  
\- Папина, - отстраненно ответствовал Германн, - забрал из дома, когда уезжал на стажировку.  
Чем кончилась та стажировка, Ньютон помнил лучше, чем собственные университетские годы. Отец устроил Германна - единственного из наследников, пошедшего по его стопам - в Академию, посодействовал продвижению, оградил от общения с пилотами и с собой. Письма тех времен изобиловали описаниями и откровениями, стыдные, старые; они не вспоминали их теперь. Германну осточертело одиночество в такой степени, что он решился на встречу. Прилетел к Ньютону в Массачусетс. Они сразу друг другу не понравились.  
Ньютон принял на руки протянутую рубашку. Пошитая из плотной белой ткани, она напоминала фасоном сорочки девятнадцатого века - насколько Ньютон мог припомнить рисунки из исторических книжек.  
\- У твоего отца есть вкус, - осторожно прокомментировал Ньютон.  
\- Скорее был у прадеда, - усмехнулся Германн, - родители ничего не выбрасывали.  
Он сделал шаг в сторону, открывая раскинувшееся на кровати богатство. Семейство Готтлибов блюло традиции - по воскресеньям ходило в церковь, воспитывало закрепощенных математиков и каждое утро ело на завтрак кровяную колбасу. Как выяснилось, свой сундук с приданым у хорошего мальчика Германна тоже имелся.  
\- А они ничего так. Стильные. Почему не носишь?  
\- Хотел отдать их на переработку, - с примерным равнодушием объяснил Германн, - но стало жалко.  
\- Сентиментальность, - кивнул Ньютон, - стареешь, брат.  
\- О да, - сказал Германн, - во времена прадеда мне уже полагалось бы иметь трех внуков и готовиться к смерти.  
\- Ты преувеличиваешь, - сказал Ньютон, - но стоишь на верном пути. Как поживает Ванесса?  
Германн не пошевелился, но потолок в и без того тесной каюте опустился сантиметров на десять.  
\- Мы переписываемся.  
\- Мы с тобой тоже когда-то переписывались, - сказал Ньютон, обходя его сзади, - гляди, как хорошо получилось.  
Они упали на кровать одновременно и встретились посередине - руками, губами. В нос лез запах древнего стирального порошка; Ньютон чихнул, сгреб рубашки и без пиетета кинул на пол.  
\- Имей уважение, - скривился Германн, - они старше, чем мы с тобой.  
\- Во времена этих рубашек тебе полагалось презирать жену и трахаться с мужиками в закрытом клубе, - сказал Ньютон и укусил его за губу - для доходчивости.  
\- А чем я, по-твоему, занимаюсь?  
Веский аргумент.  
\- Ерундой, - не задумываясь ответил Ньютон, - медитируешь на тряпки вместо того чтобы пойти со мной танцевать.  
\- Я не сторонник культурного отдыха.  
\- А жаль. Рубашки бы пригодились.  
Оседлать его не было сложно; не было сложно прижать руки по обе стороны от головы, а расстегивать пуговицы языком Ньютон научился еще в МТИ.  
\- Если они тебе так нравятся, забирай, - щедро предложил Германн.  
\- Мне нравишься ты, - признался Ньютон, - но отказываться не буду. Все лучше чем переработка.  
\- Не подозревал, - выдохнул Германн, подаваясь навстречу, - в тебе такой самоотверженности.  
\- Ну как это. Почему еще я с тобой трахаюсь?  
Ньютон разделался с рубашкой и впился в бледный живот. Ткнулся языком под кромку брюк, столкнулся с ремнем, расстроился - и сразу же был утешен гортанным вздохом. Германн делал вид, что держит себя в ежовых рукавицах. Ему это хорошо удавалось - делать вид. Ньютон знал, что он заводится с пол-оборота, дрифт-совместимый на сотню, горячий как ядерный реактор в груди “Бродяги”; и как же Ньютон соврал бы, если бы сказал, что ему это не по нраву.  
\- Ради науки? - предположил Германн, полозом выворачивая запястья из хватки и цепляя дужку очков.  
\- Ради науки, - согласился Ньютон, скидывая вслед за рубашками на пол очки и майку, ботинки и носки Германна, свои кроссовки и джинсы.  
Лежать с ним в обнимку и лизаться было приятнее, чем многие высоты студенческих оргий. Худой и длинный, совмещаясь с Ньютоном, Германн ставил кости в пазы, ставил шах и мат. Они превращались во всесильного гандама и отправлялись бороздить просторы галактики. Галактика была щедра на открытия, черные дыры и белых карликов. Внизу живота тянуло, фракталы складывались в созвездия, было хорошо и темно, - как в первый день творения, - пока не прозвенел первый звонок.  
\- Мы пропустим ужин, - сказал Германн.  
\- У меня есть сублимированная лапша и кола, - поделился Ньютон.  
\- Идем к тебе?  
Они никуда не пошли. Вечер сменился ночью, верхний свет погас, сменившись мутным маревом прикроватных светильников. Справа и слева от изголовья висели любимые дипломы Германна: один - об окончании Технологического Университета с отличием, второй - о присвоении звания рейнджера.  
\- Не находишь, что ты слишком дрочишь на свои бумажки?  
\- Что я слышу. Это ревность, Гейзлер?  
Ему легче было откусить себе язык, чем называть Ньютона по имени - это Ньютон уяснил давно, но языка было жалко.  
\- Зависит от того, что ты будешь делать, - подначил Ньютон.  
Германн не подвел - спустился затяжным поцелуем по шее, миновал грудь и живот, сковырнул резинку боксеров и без предупреждения взял в рот.  
\- Так нечестно, - всхлипнул Ньютон. Складывать буквы в слова стало неожиданно сложно.  
\- Зато справедливо, - Германн разве что перст указующий вверх не поднял.  
Для описания его губ у Ньютона не было приличных слов - ни тогда, ни сейчас. Узнав, что губы готовы целоваться, Ньютон заложил душу. Обнаружив, что они способны не только целоваться - продался с потрохами.  
\- Быстрее, - просил он, - быстрее, блядь, ну пожалуйста.  
\- Точность - вежливость королей, - блеснул эрудицией Германн.  
Он двигал рукой в безупречном соответствии с движением губ, и, должно быть, происходил из венценосного рода - иначе как объяснить то, что Ньютон кончил ровно с последним звонком на ужин, кривясь и сжимаясь, проглатывая гласные в мечтах о большем?  
Они понравились друг другу не сразу. Как трюфели, сухое вино и горький шоколад - нужно распробовать.  
\- Лапша? - бессильно предложил Ньютон.  
\- Отказать, - радикально ответил Германн.  
Ньютон навалился на него горячим изнеженным телом, выгладил по периметру, обласкал руками и языком. Посткоитальная слабость требовала прижаться и замереть, но крепкий стояк Германна говорил о необходимости действовать. Ньютон был готов идти на компромиссы ради сохранения жизни на Земле и еще какой-то матери, тем более что гладить Германна было сплошным удовольствием. Кожа у него была гладкая и преимущественно безволосая, мышцы - скромными, но ощутимыми, а размах худых плеч заставлял неконтролируемо выделяться слюну во рту. Ньютон был готов признаться во всех гейских грехах, включая влюбленность в коллегу по лаборатории. К счастью, коллега не выражал недовольства.  
Он раскинул колени, предоставляя Ньютону доступ к телу, и жадно вжимался губами в оказавшиеся поблизости губы - так что не было ничего удивительного в том, что в самые невообразимые сроки Ньютон снова был в строю, смазан и готов. На этот раз ему хватило ума зажать провокативный рот ладонью. Ньютон взлетел наверх, приладился бедрами к бедрам и приступил к действу. Германн комфортно расположил больную ногу и не высказывал никаких возражений. Члены скользили в хватке Ньютона сладко, гладко - спасибо предшествующим усилиям Германна и естественной смазке. Его руки обводили портреты кайдзю на груди и на предплечьях, ненавязчиво балуя лаской соски. Ньютон сплюнул на ладонь, чтобы легче скользило, и отдался извечной качке, движению вверх и вперед. Германн направлял его ладонями, легшими на задницу. Иногда Ньютону так ужасно хотелось, чтобы он сжал хватку, припечатал укусом над сердцем, развернул и втиснулся сверху - но Германн оставался недвижимым, и в том было его счастье и его проклятье.  
\- Ты вообще меня хочешь? - невпопад выплюнул Ньютон. В отсутствие очков разглядеть наличие выражения на лице Германна удавалось до обидного плохо.  
\- А что, не похоже? - выдохнул Германн, смыкая ладони на шее и утягивая к себе, вниз, на дно морское.  
Ньютон склонился к нему, вылизал рот; притерся к груди. В глазах Германна было что-то болезненное, нехорошее, потерянное. Он обеими руками прижал к себе Ньютона, - так, что не выдохнуть, - задрожал, и в грудь ударила сперма, Ньютон прикипел к нежной коже на шее, оставляя засос, который будет назавтра высвечиваться над рубашкой, и услышал вздох, который не мог быть ничем иным, кроме как знаком довольства, и почувствовал легкое прикосновение к лопаткам. “Крылья потрачены”, - ни с того ни с сего подумал Ньютон, скосил глаза и напоролся на взгляд - темный, лукавый, непробиваемо близкий под мокрыми ресницами. Любовь пересилила его, поставила на край обрыва и заботливо подтолкнула в спину.  
\- У меня есть невеста, - сказал Германн, выцеловывая ожерелье на ключицах.  
\- Я знаю, - сказал Ньютон, - вы переписываетесь.  
Кончилось, конечно же, тем, что они оба - в банных халатах, с мокрыми после секса и душа головами - ели быстрорастворимую лапшу в каюте Ньютона, куда перебежали в потемках под покровом ночи. Германн пялился в планшет, а Ньютон пялился на Германна - как сбегает капля воды с темных гладких волос под ворот.  
\- В чате пишут, что на ужин была индейка и творожный пирог, - вздохнул Германн, и Ньютон впился ногтями в ладонь, потому что снять каплю языком хотелось нестерпимо.  
\- А мы пропустили, - поддакнул Ньютон, ковыряя пластиковой вилкой лапшу, - но ты ведь не жалеешь?  
Услышать ответ было страшно; такому циничному ублюдку, как Германн, ничего не стоило высмеять всю нежность, которую Ньютон берег на черный день запертой в чулане. Он парадоксальным образом сочетал в себе грубость и ласку, абсолютную бесцеремонность и чувственность, от которой у Ньютона поджимались пальцы на ногах - и ладно бы в постели, так ведь и в лаборатории тоже.  
\- Нет, - сказал Германн, отложил планшет и уставился на Ньютона, не мигая, - я не жалею.


End file.
